Jessie Belle Smothers
|weight = 145 lbs (66 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Bardstown, Kentucky |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed = Nashville, Tennessee Savannah, Georgia |trainer = Mickie Knuckles Mitch Ryder Tracy Smothers OVW Staff |debut = 2010 |retired = }} Jessie Belle McCoy is an American model, professional wrestling valet, and professional wrestler. She is signed to TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where she performs under the ring name Jessie Belle. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2010–present) Jessie made her professional wrestling debut at a Firestorm event on January 8, 2010, where she lost to Sassy Stephie. Jessie made her debut for Blue Water Federation (BWF), on September 25, 2010 at a BWF event, where she teamed up with Sterling Von Erich in a losing effort to Jennifer Blake and Dustin Daniels in a mixed-tag-team match. Jessie made her debut for National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) on February 19, 2012 at a NWA event, where she defeated Missdiss Lexia in the final of the tournament to become the no number 1 contender to the NWA Top Of Texas Women's Championship. Later that night, she defeated Starr to become the NWA Top Of Texas Women's Champion. Jessie made her debut for Jersey Championship Wrestling (JCW), on August 9 at the JCW Arena Chicks at the Gathering event in Cave-in-Rock, Illinois, where she competed against Ring Girl Randy, in a losing effort. Jessie made her debut for RPW, on July 27, at the RPW Fair Warning event in Chicago, Illinois, where she teamed up with Nikki St. John to defeated Serentiy and Taylor Made in a no disqualification tag-team match. On November 11, 2011, Jessie made her debut for Covey Pro, defeating Mickie James to win the Covey Pro Women's Championship. Her reign lasted nearly a year, when she lost it to Mary Elizabeth Hatfield on October 13, 2012. In her rematch clause on December 8, Jessie defeated Hatfield to win the championship for a second time. Ohio Valley Wrestling / OVW (2011–present) Jessie made her debut for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) on the April 27, 2011 edition of OVW episode 610, where she teamed up with her (storyline) sister Izza Belle Smothers in a losing effort to The Blossom Twins (Hannah and Holly Blossom). On the May 11 edition of OVW episode 612, The Smoothers Twisted Daughters teamed up with Shiloh Jonze in a losing effort to The Blossom Twins and Johnny Spade in 6-person-mixed-tag-team match. On the May 14 edition of OVW's Saturday Night Special, Jessie competed in a gauntlet match for the OVW Women's Championship, but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On the May 27 edition of OVW episode 614, Jessie would enter a feud with Taryn Shay after losing to her in her singles debut match. Jessie would trade victories with Shay over the next couple of weeks. On the July 2 edition of OVW's Saturday Night Special, The Smoothers Twisted Daughters defeated Shay and the reigning Women's Champion Lady JoJo after Izza Belle pinned JoJo. On the July 20 edition of OVW episode 622, Jessie teamed up with Randy Terrez to defeat Adam Revolver and Epiphany in a mixed tag team match. On the August 3 edition of OVW episode 624, The Smoothers Twisted Daughters teamed up with The Blossom Twins to defeat C. J. Lane, Epiphany, Solo Darling and Taryn Shay in a 8 divas-tag-team match. On August 6 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Jessie accompied Izza Belle Smothers where she defeated Lady JoJo with Taryn Shay to win the OVW Women's Championship for the first time. On the August 10 edition of OVW episode 624, The Smoothers Twisted Daughters competed against The Blossom Twins, in a winning effort. On the August 31 edition of OVW episode 628, Jessie teamed up with Tracy Smoothers to defeat C. J. Lane and Mysterie in dark match. On the September 14 edition of OVW episode 630, Jessie teamed up with The Blossom Twins in a losing effort to C.J. Lane, Epiphany and Solo Darling in dark match. Smoothers now under the ring name Jessie Belle returned to OVW on the June 27, 2012 edition of OVW episode 671, where she competed in a number one contenders fatal four–way match, but was unsuccessful in winning the match. On the July 11 edition of OVW episode 673, Jessie defeated Heidi Lovelace in a dark match. On the July 25 edition of OVW episode 675, Jessie defeated then Women's Champion Taeler Hendrix in a singles match, thus earning a title opportunity. On the August 1 edition of OVW episode 676. Jessie teamed up with Alex Silva in a losing effort to Hendrix and Dylan Bostic in a mixed tag-team match. On August 4 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Jessie challenged Hendrix for the OVW Women's Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the title. For weeks, Jessie competed against Hendrix, losing to her on several occasions. On the September 26 edition of OVW episode 684, Jessie finally defeated Hendrix in a dark match with the title not being online. On the October 10 edition of OVW episode 686, Jessie teamed up with Heidi Lovelace against Lylah Lodge and Taeler Hendrix in a winning effort. On the October 24 edition of OVW episode 688, Jessie teamed up with Lovelace and The Blossom Twins against Epiphany, Josette Bynum, Killa Kaila and Taeler Hendrix in a winning effort. On the October 31 edition of OVW episode 689, Jessie entered a feud with Epiphany after competing against her in a match, that ended in a no-contest. Later that night, Jessie defeated December, Emily Elizabeth, Epiphany, Josette Bynum, Scarlett Bordeaux and Taeler Hendrix in a Hallowen Costume Contest - battle Royal. On the November 7 edition of OVW episode 690, Jessie teamed up with Lovelace against Epiphany and Taeler Hendrix in a winning effort. On the November 14 edition of OVW episode 691, Jessie competed against Epiphany in a singles match. The match ended in a no-contest after both competitors were disqualified. Later that night, she appeared in a in-ring segment involving Trailer Park Trash and Josette Bryum. On the November 29 edition of OVW episode 693, Jessie competed against Taeler Hendrix in a losing effort after a interfrence by Dylan Bostic. On the December 8 edition of OVW episode 694, Jessie defeated Heidi Lovelace to become the No #1 contender for OVW Women's Championship to gain a title shot against Hendrix at the January edition of OVW's Saturday Night Special. On the January 3 edition of OVW episode 697, Jessie defeated Epiphany with Taeler Hendrix on commentary. At the January 5 edition of OVW's Saturday Night Special, Jessie defeated Taeler Hendrix to win the OVW Women's Championship for the first time after Bostic's interfrence backfired. On the January 16 edition of OVW episode 700, Belle successfully defended the OVW Women's Championship against Hendrix despite the pre-match attack and again on February 2 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, against Epiphany. Florida Underground Wrestling (2011–2012) Jessie made her debut for Florida Underground Wrestling (FUW), on the November 15, 2011, at the FUW event in Largo, Florida, where she defeated Ferrari. On the November 22 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie defeated Jessika Haze with Ferrari as the special guest referee. On the December 12 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie teamed up with The James boys (Luke and Rich James) against Deimos, Ferrari and Marc Mandrake, in a winning effort. On the December 30 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie enterted a feud with Mercedes Justine after Smothers competed against Justine, in a losing effort. On the January 10 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie defeated Mercedes Justine by disqualification. On the January 17 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie teamed up with Trinity in a losing effort to Mercedes and Ferrari. The following week, Jessie competed against Trinity, in a winning effort. On the January 31 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie competed in a losing effort to Mercedes. The following week, Jessie defeated Merceded in a singles match. On the February 21 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie defeated Solo Darling in a singles match. On the February 27 edition of FUW Tapings, Jessie competed against Justine, in a winning effort. The following month, Jessie defeated Justine on several occasions. Personal life Smothers is married to fellow OVW wrestler, Ryan Howe. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Jessie Belle' ***Gory bomb – OVW ***Roll-up, sometimes while bridging ***Running bulldog **'As Jessie Belle Smothers' ***Split-legged leg drop *'Signature moves' **Drop toe-hold **Headscissors takedown **Huracánrana **Scoop powerslam **Sunset flip *'With Izza Belle Smothers' **Scoop powerslam (Jessie) / Powerbomb (Izza) combination **Scoop powerslam (Jessie) / Running senton (Izza) combination *'Wrestlers managed' **Izza Belle Smothers **Tracy Smothers *'Entrance themes' **"Redneck Woman" by Gretchen Wilson (OVW; 2011) Championships and accomplishments *'Covey Promotions' **Covey Pro Women's Championship (2 times, current) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time, current) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Top Of Texas Women's Championship (1 time, current) External links * * * Jessie Belle on MySpace * Jessie Belle's Cagematch profile * Ohio Valley Wrestling profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:1985 births